Ancient Egypt - Level 10-1
|Zombie = |Flag = Two |FR = 2 , a money bag |NR = A money bag |objective = None |before = Ancient Egypt - Level 9-4 |after = Ancient Egypt - Level 10-2 |image = PvZOAE10-1.png}} Ancient Egypt - Level 10-1 was the tenth and the final main level of Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It was a boss level. The player must have defeated the Sphinx and the zombies in order to complete the level. When this level was finished for the first time, the player would get 2 Potato Mine Puzzle Pieces. Difficulty *The Sphinx summoning zombies can be smashed with mallets while summoning, but along with the hordes of zombies spawned enter from the start of the lawn, the player's defenses can break apart if he/she does not pay enough attention. *The fireball will be released right after a few zombies are summoned by the Sphinx, so the player may get confused to figure out that he/she must use the Iceberg Lettuce to stop the fireball attack first, and then take out the summoning zombies as their summoning speed is quite low and the zombies themselves are quite weak. Strategy *Plant Wall-nuts in front of your defenses. This will keep your plant army safe. *Use Plant Food on Repeaters to clear the whole lane of zombies, or on Pomegranate-pult if there are tough zombies everywhere. *Never waste Plant Food. If one appears, and you still have Plant Food, use one if it is needed, and then pick up the additional Plant Food. *Don't worry if you are about to lose for the first time, as there are lawn mowers. They'll kill the zombies. *Always try to stall dangerous zombies, such as Explorer Zombies or Pharaoh Zombies. Use Wall-nuts and Iceberg Lettuces to stop them, then focus your attack on them. *If you have a Repeater and you have a Plant Food, use the Plant Food on it. This can deal a lot of damage to the Sphinx. *The Sphinx can summon zombies in front of it. But as it can be able to be destroyed with mallets by clicking on them, simply do it before it finishes summoning. Note that you need to demolish the tougher zombies first. *You can only damage the Sphinx once it has come to the final wave. The Sphinx will then move into different lanes. Focus your attack on the Sphinx while clearing out the other zombies. *When the final wave has come, it is now able to release a fireball that will burn down all of your defenses. This happens right after its zombie summoning. STOP THE ATTACK IMMEDIATELY by placing an Iceberg Lettuce right in front of it. Then take care of the summoning zombies, as they are not much a dangerous threat. Gallery PvZOAE10-1G1.png PvZOAE10-1G2.png PvZOAE10-1G3.png|Final wave PvZOAE10-1R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt 10-1|Beta version PC Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt Day 10-1 BOSS|Beta version PC Plants vs. Zombies Online - Ancient Egypt - Day 10-1 BOSS|Final version Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels